Return Of A Protector
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Celestialsapien that granted Rachel, Sasha, and Charles Jocklin their powers returns to become a permanent member of the family. :)


**Okay, this story has been jumping around my head for a while and I finally decided to write it. :) Also, for many of you who were curious as to who called the Celestialsapien Court in the story "Not Fooling Around When It Comes To Family", this story will reveal who called the Courts and why. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Celesto belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Charles Jocklin, Apollo, and Zeus.**

* * *

 **Return Of A Protector**

"It seems like only yesterday," Rachel said to Chromastone as she sat on the couch with him, leaning into her guardian's side. He wrapped an arm around her and was stroking her head in a soothing manner.

"I wonder where the Celestialsapien that granted us our powers is," Sasha said, leaning against Sugilite, her guardian.

"He left not long before I set out back to my homeworld before I came back to Earth," Chromastone said.

"Do you think he still remembers us and Uncle Charlie?" Rachel asked.

"The Celestialsapien who granted you and your uncle powers was an extraordinary being and he could never forget you three," Sugilite responded, gently stroking Sasha's head. "He's no doubt been keeping an eye on you two from afar."

"But wouldn't he come to the Mansion and visit us?" Sasha said.

"Maybe he doesn't know where we live," Rachel said gently.

"He must know if he knew the mansion was going on a Level 10 Lockdown," Chromastone said.

"But the only Celestialsapiens who knew that where Alien X and Celesto and neither one spoke to the court," Sasha protested.

"And who would have even had the means besides the Plumbers to call the Celestialsapien court?" The owner of the Grant Mansion asked.

"Just Alien X and Celesto," Sugilite said.

"But then, who else? We only told friends of the family that we trusted what was going to happen. Could one of them have info about the Celestialsapien courts too?" Chromastone asked.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Rachel got up, stretching as she had been quite relaxed before the interruption and she went to the door, opening it. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

She gasped in shock. "Sergeant Williams!" She exclaimed.

Hearing her startled cry, her sister and their guardians came running to the front door to see what had startled the owner of the home and froze in shock when they saw the state of their police friend.

He looked like he had been in a street brawl gone wrong and just as he fell forward, Rachel quickly braced herself against his left side and Sasha braced herself on his right side. "He's gravely injured," Sugilite said. "We need to get him to Frankenstrike."

Chromastone helped the girls by lifting their friend into his arms and quickly moving for the scientist monster's lab. Seeing them come in with the injured police sergeant, Frankenstrike wasted no time working to help the family friend recover, but as he was working to stabilize him and treat his wounds, he found something that made him pause and a further look proved that he wasn't seeing things.

"Rachel! Sasha! Chromastone! Come quickly!" He called to them.

Hearing him, the three ran to the lab and Sugilite came in a moment later, all four standing by as Frankenstrike turned to them. "You're not going to believe this," he said and reached for Sergeant Williams' face, gently grabbing it and lifting it away.

Rachel and Sasha gasped as they watched the face become something they recognized. "A Human I.D. Mask," Sasha said in surprise.

"But…why?" Rachel asked before the holographic imaging from the mask fully dissipated from the person lying on the medical table and the blonde girl gasped again. "A Celestialsapien?"

"What?" Sugilite said in shock.

"Not just any Celestialsapien," Chromastone said. "Girls, do you recognize him?"

Rachel and Sasha came forward to take a closer look and the older girl gasped. "His arms," she said, pointing to the gold bands on the upper arms. "He has two gold bands on both arms."

A memory came to her mind and her eyes widened. "It's him!" She said, shock and amazement in her voice.

"Who?" Sasha asked.

Her sister turned to her. "Sasha, he's the one that granted us and Uncle Charlie all our powers!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, I am," came a new voice and the Celestialsapien sat up, blinking his green and gold eyes before looking at the two of them. "The Jocklin sisters. You both have grown so much. It only feels like yesterday that you were both little girls who adored Chromastone."

Sasha's eyes widened. "It is him," she said. She then gave him a hug. "Your gift helped me to get stronger."

"As was my intent, even if you didn't discover your powers until later," he said, returning the hug.

Rachel blinked. "But wait," she said. "Have you been…Sergeant Williams this whole time?"

"Yes," he replied. "Although, my real name is Apollo."

Sugilite gently cleared his throat. "We have another visitor," he said and moved to the side to allow someone else in. It was another Celestialsapien, but he was very muscular and taller than the other three Celestialsapiens the girls knew.

Alien X and Celesto entered the room. "Where's the party?" Alien X asked with a smile in his voice.

Celesto stopped when he saw the new Celestialsapiens. "Master Zeus," he said in surprise before turning to Apollo. "Apollo! Old friend."

Apollo sat up. "Celesto," he said, happy to see his friend. "It's been a long time, old friend."

Rachel and Sasha were in awe. "Wait, we don't understand," Sasha said, sounding bewildered.

The Celestialsapien named Zeus turned to them. They noted that along with him being quite tall and muscular, he had three gold bands on each of his upper arms and his eyes were a mixture of green and white. "Ah, the famous Jocklin sisters," he said, moving towards them.

Both girls, overwhelmed by all this, staggered back, looking unsure and a little frightened. "Oh, come. You're not frightened by the father of the one who granted you your powers, are you?"

"What?" Rachel asked as Sasha looked close to fainting.

"Perhaps we better explain before the girls pass out from shock," Apollo said.

Chromastone and Sugilite quickly caught the girls before they fell over and the sisters clung to them, trying to wrap their minds around what they were seeing. "Easy, girls," Chromastone said, gently rubbing Rachel's back to calm her down. Sugilite did the same for Sasha.

"Seems this is a bit of a shock for them, son," Zeus said.

"I had a feeling it would be, Father," Apollo said.

Rachel took a deep breath, managing to calm down and turn to them. "I don't understand," she said. "Was…Was Sergeant Williams…a real person?"

"Sergeant Williams was my disguise," Apollo answered her. "I assumed human form and the police job to keep an eye on things in town, particularly the Grant Mansion."

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"Perhaps we best start at the beginning," Zeus said gently. "You see, girls, Apollo has been on Earth for many years."

"I was once part of the Celestialsapien court," Apollo said. "But when I heard Chromastone had escaped to the planet Earth, I took off to find him and was in time to watch Charles Jocklin, your uncle, take him in and help him recover. And when you girls were introduced to him and took to him right away, I realized that there must be some humans with good hearts to accept an alien into their home and help him." He then smiled. "You girls were fearless like your uncle."

"Seeing you three were good, Apollo decided to grant you three your powers," Zeus said. "For Charles, the gift of speaking to animals. For Sasha, the ability to control plants, and for you, Rachel, also the ability to speak to animals."

"The Court was furious with what I had done and banished me," Apollo continued. "I then decided to stay on Earth and keep an eye on you all. And not long after, the first four Galactic monsters came to live here at the Grant Mansion. To keep them from being discovered, I spread rumors about it being haunted."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Wait a minute," she said. "The day I ran into the Mansion seeking refuge from the bullies chasing me. Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, and Ghostfreak helped me and I decided to help them in return."

She looked at Apollo. "You knew," she said. "You knew they were inside, but pretended you didn't to keep them safe."

"Yes," he said. "And when you did the same, I knew you hadn't lost your open-mindedness and I was further pleased when I saw you continued making friends with aliens and bringing them into your home."

Sasha now spoke up. "So, you've been watching over us this whole time," she said. "You even helped us with adoptions and such."

He nodded. "Yes, I did."

"And it was Apollo who called the Celestialsapien Courts when you were about to go into Level 10 Lockdown," Zeus said.

"Of course," Rachel said. "It makes sense, but…why would the Courts step in? They've given Ben a hard time and they haven't exactly been civil towards the rest of us, especially the children who were forced to work for the Forever Knights."

Zeus laughed heartily. "Ah, but it was who my son called that forced the Courts to help you," he said. "He called me."

Seeing their confused faces, Chromastone chuckled. "Master Zeus is one of the highest ranking Celestialsapiens in the court," he said. "Himself and four others. All the other Celestialsapiens answer to him and the other four."

"That must have really ruffled some feathers," Rachel said.

Apollo laughed. "That's what I said," he replied.

Sugilite looked concerned. "Apollo, what happened that you were injured?" He asked.

"Got into a fight with the Forever Knights," he replied. "While they got me good, I managed to send most of them to the Null Void. Only the Forever King and five of his Knights remain."

"Which means they will be very dangerous when they come back to fight the final fight," Zeus said.

"We'll be ready for them," Rachel said confidently before looking at them. "My family and I owe you two a huge thanks. Will you both stay?"

"That's what I was hoping to ask you, Rachel," Apollo said. "Sergeant Williams has officially retired from the police force and the police department is in good hands."

"You and your father are both welcome here," Sasha said.

Both she and Rachel were scooped up into a hug by Zeus. "Thank you both, girls," he said, a smile in his voice.

Later that day, both sisters were in the kitchen. "I'm still having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that the alien who gave us our powers has been our friend all this time," Sasha said to Rachel.

"I know, right?" Her sister asked. "I'm stunned too."

Two arms wrapped around the girls and Apollo chuckled. "I know something to help you out of your stunned states," he said and tickled them, making them both laugh as Zeus came in and laughed at the scene too before seeing some of the young children who lived at the Mansion peek into the kitchen cautiously.

"Well, hello, little ones," he said. "Come in."

His kind voice drew them into the kitchen and it wasn't long before the children were talking excitedly about having a new uncle and great uncle who were going to stay at the Mansion.

As for Rachel and Sasha, they hugged Apollo, who returned their hugs. "Welcome to the family," Rachel said and Sasha echoed her sister's statement.

"It is an honor to be part of this family," Apollo said, hugging them again.

It truly was an honor for him and his father.

* * *

 **Bet you guys didn't see that coming, huh? :) But yes, Sergeant Williams has really been Apollo, the Celestialsapien who granted Rachel, Sasha, and their uncle Charlie their powers long ago. Here's a little more on both Apollo and his father Zeus:**

 **Apollo: Slightly taller than Alien X and Celesto, very muscular, has two gold bands around both his upper arms near his shoulders, and his eyes are a mixture of green and gold. As shown in previous stories, he is for helping others and cares for Rachel and Sasha. He also loves children, one of the reasons he's helped many of the children living at the Grant Mansion to find a home there.**

 **Zeus: Taller than his son by a few inches, extremely muscular, has three gold bands around both his upper arms near his shoulders, and his eyes are a mixture of green and white. He is one of the four highest officials of the Celestialsapien court and like Apollo, keeps an open mind. He too loves children and is proud of his son for helping the Grant Mansion children find homes there.**

 **Apollo and Zeus will appear in more stories in the future. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
